My Diary
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Read about what Katara goes through. Zutara. Katara's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got from reading a fanfiction where Katara writes in a secret diary. Oh and Zuko still has a ship and Iroh isn't a traitor!

Dear Diary,

Hey! My name's Katara. I bought this diary here at the Northern Water Tribe to sort of tell about what I've done and my life, you know so I can read it to my kids when I'm older or something like that. I'm a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. Were about to leave the North Pole and thankfully haven't seen that arrogant firebending Prince Zuko yet. I just hope we leave before he finds us again. You see I'm actually traveling with my brother, Sokka and my best friend Aang, the Avatar. Ever since Aang got out of the iceberg Zuko has been hunting him. We always run in with him and somehow always get away. Also we travel on Aang's giant fluffy flying bison called Appa. And how could I forget about his adorable pet lemur, Momo. Well gotta go! Aang just finished packing up!

Love,

Katara

* * *

Dear Diary,

We just landed in a forest and Aang and I are practicing waterbending together in a few minutes. I'm Aang's waterbending master now. It's so cool! I'm a master! I'm a master! Still haven't seen Zuko yet! Yes! Well, when we do see him we'll be ready for him! Boy will he be surprised when he sees both Aang and I are master waterbenders! Really looking forward to kicking his butt, again! Gotta go teach Aang how to master waterbending!

Love,

Katara

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I'm going for a walk. I'm sitting by a beautiful blossom tree right by a stream. Nature is so beautiful. I'm getting a little nervous about Zuko though. It's not that we've ran in with him a lot, it's that we haven't. Where is he? Why haven't we seen him yet? Could we have possibly lost him? Normally we would see Zuko at least twice a week, but we haven't seen him since the attack at the North Pole which was a few weeks ago. It's not that I want to see him; it's just if we see him we can get a sense of where he is and it's not a mystery. Maybe waterbending will calm me down. Now I feel much more relaxed and calm. I could do this all… Wait, I think I hear someone, gonna go see who it is. Bye!

Love,

Katara

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well it wasn't Aang or Sokka I heard. It was none other than… Zuko. It sorta went like this:

I put you in my parka and turned around.

I called out "Sokka, Aang is that you?"

He walked through the bushes saying "Hello water peasant." and smirking at it.

"I'm not some helpless little girl Zuko." I said a little angry.

"And I didn't come here to play around." he said assuming a firebending stance I hadn't seen in a while. "Where's the Avatar." he hissed instantly becoming angry.

"I won't tell you." I said. "You know me better than that." I said assuming a waterbending stance.

"I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you." he said smirking. Then we fought. I shot a water whip at him and while he was a little confused I ran into the stream behind me. I started throwing ice disks at him just like I had with Pakku. I kept dicing them out at him but he broke each one smirking each time. "You'll have to do better than that." he said smirking as me stepped into the stream. I assumed my "octopus" stance and sent a tentacle at his leg. But as it wrapped around his ankle, he spun his leg around and it evaporated. "Still not good enough." he said walking closer to me. I stared in shock which quickly changed to anger. I thrashed out a tentacle at his wrist but he easily beat that too and stepped closer, smirking even more. I then sent many tentacles at him wrapping around his arms, wrists, waist and chest. After I wrapped around his entire upper half I turned the many single tentacles into one huge one wrapped around his arms and chest like a rope. Right as I thought I had won he let out one last burst of anger and fire which not only freed him but sent me flying and I hit my head on a sharp rock. I blacked out and when I woke up I was here on Zuko's ship, in a prison cell. I think someone is coming and by the yelling it's probably Zuko.

Love,

Katara


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. It's called Adjusting and Tea! You'll understand why tea is so important in this chapter after you read it. It's funny and harsh. Well don't just stand there reading this pretty long introduction to the next chapter which will be very funny, read this chapter and find out why the tea is so important!

Ch. 2: Adjusting and Tea!

Dear Diary,

Less than an hour here and I already hate it. I have barely any water, as Zuko doesn't want me to escape, nothing to amuse myself and Zuko is constantly yelling at the crew stuff I can't understand. Probably sailing stuff, I don't really care. Oh and dinner, for me at least, is a stale rock-hard biscuit and a small cup of water. The cell I'm in is ice cold, I have a battered old mattress, and I don't get any covers, just my clothes, which really aren't enough. I hope Aang and Sokka come for me soon, I can not live here.

Love,

Homesick Katara

Dear Diary,

Today I was really bored in my cell, seeing as I usually waterbend when I'm bored, when Iroh, that's Zuko's uncle, came and asked if tomorrow I wanted to drink some tea with him. Finally I get to get out of this old cell. But he said that if I tried to escape it would be highly unlikely as we're at least two days away from even the smallest island. I agreed that I would go with him. Oh and he also told me there would be sort of a guest. I wonder who it could be! Hmm? Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow. Oh and I can't wait to have some tea. It has been forever since I've had some tea. I haven't had tea for a few months now. Well, really excited and I'll write about what happens tomorrow! Oh, I think someone is coming, can't have them find this. I'll keep you hidden under my mattress.

Love,

Anxious Katara

Dear Diary,

I don't know how to tell you this but the little tea party was horrible. It sorta went like this:

I was walking around my little cell waiting for Iroh to come, when he came. I was so excited I would've jumped through the ceiling, but I contained my excitement. I didn't wanna look like some little girl even though it was only Iroh, I've sort of gotten a little used to talking to him but I'm definitely more comfortable talking to him than Zuko. So anyway, I was walking with him and was looking around. You wouldn't believe how many rooms this ship has! I then asked him finally dying to know who the "guest" was "So, um who's the guest you told me about."

"You'll see." was the only thing he said. "Were almost there."

I then became even more excited. After we walked up a few stairs we were to a door. I was so excited. Who was the guest? What would the tea taste like? Would I like the tea? Iroh walked up to the door and started to twist it. My heart raced with excitement, but as he opened it my mood went from excited to a little shocked and almost angry. There sitting at a table was an extremely bored almost annoyed-faced Zuko.

"Uncle, I don't even want tea." he said not noticing me. He turned and upon seeing me went from annoyed to angry. "Uncle! What is _she_ doing here!" he said disgusted by my presence.

"I invited her to have tea with us." he said.

"I'm going." he said about to leave.

"Zuko please just have some tea with us." he said looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine." he mumbled. He sat down as did Iroh. Iroh gestured me to come and sit down and I did. Unfortunately, I was facing Zuko. I could tell he was mad by his face and fists which were clenched tightly. I tried to distract myself by drinking some tea then glanced back at Zuko who hadn't drunk any of his tea.

"Zuko." said Iroh. "Have some of your tea."

Finally Zuko lost it and yelled. "I don't want any stupid tea!" hitting his cup off the table and standing up. "I don't know what's worse. Having to stop training to drink some stupid tea or drinking it with a person who's not only my enemy but a filthy, no good, Southern Water Tribe peasant!" I felt like jumping up and strangling him or just screaming at him but I controlled my anger and sipped some tea, angrily, as he opened and slammed the door shut. Iroh looked at him and then at me who was just as furious as Zuko was. All of the crew who'd been in the room doing the usual were staring at me and I felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

"Iroh, you don't mind if I leave do you?" I said a little embarrassed.

"Of course not." he said. "Let me take you to your cell." Iroh stood up and walked me back to my cell apologizing for Zuko's outburst. So that's what happened. Gotta go and do something to let the remaining anger out. Next time Iroh asks me to come to tea I'll have to remember to ask him not to bring Zuko.

Love,

Furious Katara


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! It's really funny, oh and it's uh really funny!

Ch. 3: Free?

Dear Diary,

I really hope Aang and Sokka come for me soon. I can not spend one more day here! I thought that it was bad during the day. It is dead silent, nothing at all, and it's really creepy. Oh and I can not sleep on his mattress. It is way too uncomfortable. I'm still mad about the "tea incident." I absolutely hate this place. It is the worst place I've ever been in. It's cold, smelly, boring, small, old, gross, slimy, and people are constantly yelling. I could continue but the list just goes on and on and on. If Sokka and Aang don't come to get me soon I'll have to think of my own way to escape and I don't think I can. I'll write back to you in a while.

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

You know how I said I couldn't come up with a plan to escape, well I made one, and it's flawless. Every day so far in the morning, afternoon and evening a guard comes and gives me food. Today when the guard brings me lunch I'll hide in the shadows so he can't see me. Then when he doesn't see me he'll come in a little confused. I'll throw the biscuit which didn't break even after I hit it up again the wall multiple times. He'll be confused and I'll make a run for it. When I get out on deck, which I sort of remember the way to, I'll try and get off the ship, since we're probably close to land by now. I'll write to you how it goes. Oh, I feel so confident! Here comes a guard with a tray!

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

My plan was a failure. At first it went perfect, but then something happened that I wasn't expecting. It went like this:

I was in the shadows waiting. He looked in and didn't see me. He stepped in, as I planned, and I threw the biscuit at his helmet, which threw him off guard. I darted out of the cell and made a run for it. I then heard the guard yell "The waterbender has escaped!" I bit my lip a little nervous and kept running for it trying to find an exit. Butterflies were rushing through my stomach. Where to go, where to go! I panted heavily trying not to be caught as it wouldn't be pretty. I then saw at the end of a hall an open door to the deck. I dashed for it hoping no one would see me. I kept running as I saw the door getting closer and closer. I ran out and froze dead in my tracks. There shirtless training on the deck was Zuko. He turned his head toward me, noticing my bright blue parka. It felt like my heart stopped beating but I was still alive. I ran for the side of the ship so I could jump off but there was no land in sight.

"What are you doing out here!" he yelled to me running towards me.

Suddenly, the guard I attacked came out panting and yelled "The waterbender has escaped!" pausing between each word.

"I can see that." he said angrily staring at me.

"You take one step closer and I'll jump off!" I said sitting on the railing.

"Then what?" he asked. "Even I can't survive being in that water for more than a few hours. Plus, the fall is pretty high." he said walking closer to me by the second. I knew he was right. Plus, if I jumped in I might loose you or get you all wet and ruin all the pages. I started getting off the railing and stood there not sure what to do.

"Now go back to your cell, peasant!" he yelled angrily, about ten feet away from me.

"First of all, you aren't the boss of me." I said putting my hand on my hip defiantly. "And second, don't call me 'peasant.' I have a real name you know. It's…"

"I'll call you whatever I want, _peasant_." he said smirking. "Now get back to your cell." he said. "_Peasant_." The more he called me peasant, the madder I got.

"No." I said defiantly, smirking my own unique smirk.

"Now!" he yelled at me, now only feet from me.

"No!" I said smirking and stiffening my legs.

"Guard!" he called.

"Yes sir!" he said running over and putting his hand on his forehead, ready to salute.

"Take this water tribe _peasant_ back to her cell. "I'll deal with her later." The guard and some other guards who came out to tell Zuko I had escaped grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my cell. Now I'm here waiting for Zuko to "deal with me." I wonder what he meant by that. I'm pretty scared about what he'll do to me, and for some reason I can't get the picture of Zuko shirtless out of my head. He is buff! I don't know why I never noticed how muscular he was. Guess it's because he always has it covered with his armor. If I ever get back to Aang, I have to warn him how muscular he is. Well, I think Iroh is coming to bring me to Zuko. Diary, if I don't come back, tell Sokka, he always used to hog the seal jerky!

Love,

Katara

Ewwwwwwwwww! Little bit of Zutara! Did you like the chapter? If so what was your favorite part of it? Aren't you wondering what Zuko will do to her? I can tell you one thing, he is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really mad at Katara. Katara is probably terrified, and a little bit amazed at how buff Zuko is. And he is buff.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the fourth chapter! So um read on. Oh and Zuko will have a little talk with Katara. What will Zuko do to her? Read and find out!

Ch. 4: A New Life

Dear Diary,

I survived Zuko! I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared. I'm so glad it's over. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. It went like this:

I was terrified in my cell, sitting on my cot, trembling. Then Iroh opened the cell carefully and walked in, a sad if not sympathetic look on his face. I gulped and stood up trembling. Upon seeing me like this Iroh became even sadder.

"Iroh?" I asked trembling.

"Yes, Miss Katara." he said walking over to me.

"Do you think Zuko will kill me?" I asked.

"Well, I've never known my nephew to _kill_ anyone." he said.

"Are you talking me to him?" I asked.

"No, some of the guards are." he said. Great, now I was terrified and the soldiers would probably scare me even more, which they did. I started walking toward the entrance of the cell as three guards approached me. One was my age and the other two were probably around 16 or 17. I gulped and started waling away with the guards making sure I couldn't escape.

"So, you scared?" asked the boy my age smirking. I didn't say anything.

"You should be." said the first older boy. I looked over at him a little scared.

"Last time Zuko saw a prisoner they were never seen again." said the boy my age.

"Rumor has it that he killed him and at night tossed his body overboard." said the second teen. They really weren't helping. I felt like yelling at them to shut up but that would only make them talk more and I really didn't have the courage right now. Suddenly they stopped at a door. Well, this was it. I took a deep breath, trembling still a bit, and started to slide the door open as it squeaked as I opened it. Dang it! Now he would know I was coming in.

"Come in." he said in a calm yet angry way from inside the room. I stepped in, not sure what would happen next. I looked around the room which was decorated in red with metal walls. I saw a small bed, some mats on the floor, a few tapestries, a few pots and Zuko was sitting on a stool with a table in front of him with four little candles. On the wall there was what appeared to be a dragon head, probably representing the fire nation. What I couldn't stop noticing was how the candles grew and shrunk. It was so amazing. I snapped back and walked further in.

"Where should I sit?" I asked him still a little scared.

"Stay standing." he said firmly. "Now tell me, why did I bring you here?"

"Because I made you mad." I said a little confused.

"And what did you do?" he asked as the candles by him raising a little.

"I escaped from my cell." I said putting my head down.

"And." he said the candles growing even more.

"And?" I said a little confused and scared.

"And you didn't listen to me!" he yelled having the candles explode. He stood up and turned around facing me. "I told you to go back to your cell and you didn't listen to me!" he yelled walking closer to me every second and by now the room had gotten very hot. "I gave you one little order and you didn't listen. I don't care if you don't like them! When you're on _my_ ship, you listen to _my_ rules one of which is obeying _my_ orders! Now get back to your cell!" With that I was out of his room and into the hallway where I was greeted by the guards.

"Congratulations!" said the one my age. "You survived."

"I didn't expect you to make it." said one of the teens. "But I guess I was wrong."

"So, what'd he do to you?" asked the one my age.

"He talked but at the end got really mad." I said finally talking to them. "Hey, does he control those flames?" They all chuckled.

"What kind of question is that!" said the one my age laughing. Then upon seeing my outfit gasped. "You're from the water tribe!"

"Yeah." I said a little uneasily.

"You're that girl who travels with the Avatar?" said one of the teens.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, um, are you married to him?" said one giggling a bit.

"NO!" I said jumping back at the thought.

"Well that is a betrothal necklace, is it not?" said the one my age.

"Well yeah, but it is well was my mothers before she got killed." I said going from shy to mad. Luckily I was back to my cell and they let me in. Then I wrote in you! Well good…

Dear Diary,

Sorry I forgot to say goodbye last night. I sort of fell asleep. Oh and Iroh found out about you. Sorry! The only thing I could say was don't tell Zuko. I kept repeating it pleading to him. Finally he put his finger over my mouth and said. "I won't tell him. I know how important a diary is to a girl." Oh and I think he read it because he giggled on his way out. Oh and on his way out, he asked me if I wanted to come to dinner with hm tonight. He told me Zuko probably wouldn't be there as he is usually meditating. That way he wouldn't know I was out of my cell. I told him I would come, hehe I'm breaking the rules! Well I'll tell you how it was.

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

The food was great, there was so much food, and almost everything was great. Almost everything. One thing ruined the entire dinner. It went sort of like this:

I was anxious in my cell, waiting for Iroh to come so I could eat some dinner. Real dinner, not moldy rock hard biscuit and a little water, a real dinner. He came and took me to a room decorated very nicely. We sat down and started eating. For some reason I felt a little guilty. I looked down and saw just how much food I had taken.

"Sorry if I'm sort of being a hog." I said guiltily.

"Oh it's okay, you haven't had a decent meal for a few weeks now." he said making me feel better. In a way Iroh was a little like Aang, always so happy, cheering you up when you were sad, not really caring about rules. He handed me a roll and it tasted delicious. I took another bit of it but then froze as I heard the door to the room slam shut. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and felt like I was going to throw up all the food I had just ate. Why was this happening to me? I bit my teeth together to scared to look.

"Prince Zuko, I wasn't expecting you to come." said Iroh.

"I was hungry but something change my mind." he said looking at me. "Uncle, what is she doing out of her cell!" he said to Iroh.

"I thought she should have a decent meal since for the past two weeks all she's had are moldy biscuits and a tiny cup of water." he said accusingly to Zuko.

"She's lucky I'm even giving her food!" he said angered even more. "Now go back to your cell!" He said looking over at me.

"No Miss Katara stay here." Iroh said.

"Uncle, she's our prisoner not our guest." he said angrily.

"She's a girl Zuko!" he said.

"Well she's my prisoner!" he said angrily. "And I'm the captain of this ship, so I say she goes back." The argument went on and on until finally Zuko grabbed me by the wrist and took me back to my cell. I could feel just how hot his hands were, clenching my bare flesh. I looked back at Iroh sadly. I didn't even dare to try and break free as I could tell and feel how mad he was. "Now stay in here! What was Uncle thinking!" he said throwing me into my cell. As he stormed off I could hear him say "What was he thinking, She can't be trusted!" And now my wrist hurts a bit. He had a really strong grip. Well good night.

Love,

Katara


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the fifth chapter to My Diary! Hope you like it!

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do. I'm bored out of my skull! Sometimes I talk to myself but that makes the soldiers think I'm nuts. I guess I can just write here. Well, what should I talk about? Oh, I've been here for about three weeks now and still no sign of Aang. In a way I'm glad that Aang hasn't been seen. If he was that would mean that he was in danger. I wish I could contact him. Sometimes I pretend I'm talking to my mom. I say stuff like 'Mom, please help me.' or 'Has any girl had to go through this much torture?' or even stuff about boys. It's weird, but I can just get out everything that's on my mind. Oh and mom if your reading this I am DYING! Sometimes at night Iroh will sneak me food but he has to be quiet because once Zuko saw and he got furious with Iroh. I think I'm going mad. Sometimes I just feel like killing myself, but I just tell myself that I'll survive and someday Aang will find me. Still can't get Zuko shirtless out of my head. I don't think I've ever seen a guy shirtless. Well I've seen Aang and Sokka, but that's different. I'm gonna put you away, I think someone's coming.

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

I've read some of my past entries. I wonder how long it's been since I've seen Aang or Sokka. I'll close my eyes sometimes and just think of them. Think about all the fun times we've had along the way. The Omashu Super Slides, getting Zuko drenched in Kyoshi, me and Aang penguin sledding. All those times were really fun. I wonder why Aang and Sokka haven't gotten me yet. It's been at least three and a half weeks. I wish I could just get out of here. Aang probably would've gotten out of here if he was in my position. He probably wouldn't have even got to the cell. He would just attack the guards with airbending and dash out of here. But I can't fly or airbend or even free myself from those soldiers grips. I'm starting to understand the "sailing" terms just because my cell's vents lead right up to the deck. I hear Zuko yelling "You! Go to the bow and tell me when you see the Avatar!" I wonder if Aang is near by. I wish I could just get out of this old cell. On the plus side in a few days Iroh told me were going to go to a port and I might be able to go with him. Of course I'd need "constant supervision" and I'll probably have cuffs or something so I can't get away. I hope that Zuko lets me. I really need to get out and stretch a bit. I told Iroh I would love to go and he said he would ask Zuko right away.

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

Well, Iroh asked Zuko and he said after much talking that I could go. Iroh said there was something else but I was just too excited to even care. I wonder what I'll see. I wonder if Aang or Sokka will be there. I hope to twee and la that they are. I can't stand one more day here!

Love,

Katara

Dear Diary,

I loved the shopping trip. There was just one problem. It went like this:

Iroh came for me and I got up quickly. I was about to leave when he put some cuffs on me. He told me that Zuko didn't want me to get away in any way possible. He also said that Zuko thought even the cuffs weren't enough.

"Well, are we going?" I said anxious.

"Yeah," he said. "Come with me." He led me out onto the deck and that's when the trip went bad. Yes I know the trip didn't even start yet but there standing by the plank was none other than Zuko. I guess that was what he was talking about. I then sort of wished I hadn't come along but there was no leaving now. Besides, if I left it would show Zuko that I was scared. I sucked up the remaining courage I had and started walking over to him with Iroh. Zuko didn't say anything; he just stared at me like a guard dog. I just kept walking and finally we were up in front of him. My heart was beating so fast and so loud I thought Zuko could hear it. I felt like any second I was going to faint and fall right on the metal deck but I was still standing. I had the worst feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Come on Uncle." said Zuko finally breaking the silence. "Let's get this over with." We started walking down the plank with Zuko behind me. I could see him staring at me ready for me to run off any second. We started walking down the port and I looked around trying to see Aang. As if Zuko had read my mind he said. "This place is full of Fire Nation soldiers. It's controlled by the fire nation. I doubt the Avatar will even set one foot in here." he then walked up to my face and said to me. "It's also a good place for if you escape. You escape and within five minutes I'll have over a hundred soldiers after you." I looked around and knew he was right. The place was swarming with fire nation soldiers. I looked around seeing some of the shops and the stuff they sold. It was so cool. One had a tapestry with a mix of green, blue and red. Another had pots of all shapes and sizes. I looked around in awe at all the things. Then Iroh did something I regretted so much. He said "Hey, I need to buy some tea. Why don't you two continue walking and I'll meet you back at the ship."

Zuko glanced down at me and said "Okay uncle. Just don't waste all our money on tea."

"Here Zuko." Iroh said giving Zuko a few gold coins. "You two can buy some things." With that, Iroh went into the tea store and Zuko and I walked on.

We walked a while and it was dead silent. I wanted to say something but I was too scared. I wanted to talk about something to end the awkward silence. Finally he broke the silence and said "You're lucky you didn't hurt my uncle." I just continued walking. He stopped me and looked directly at me. "Because if you did or EVER do, I don't care what my uncle says or if you're a girl, I will hurt you."

"I never was going to hurt your uncle." I muttered.

"What." he said looking at me.

"I'm not going to hurt the only guy on you ship that's really been nice to me." I said. I looked to the side and saw a really bracelet. I ran over to it and looked at it in awe.

"What do you think your doing?" Zuko said a little angry.

"Do you like this?" I asked him enthusiastically showing him the bracelet.

"For you or me?" he said a little shocked.

"Me of course!" I said.

"Its fine." he said a little annoyed. He handed the man one gold piece and gave me the bracelet. As we started to walk back to the ship I kept looking at it still very amused by it. I looked at Zuko who was smirking.

"What!" I said to him.

"You are so immature!" he said rolling his eyes.

"What!" I said. "I like jewelry!" I then made the biggest mistake of my entire life. I turned around and darted away looking back to see Zuko furious. He then ran to a guard and pointed in my direction. I ran even faster. I kept running trying to get free from this fire nation ruled town. I looked back to see even more fire nation guards running after me. I heard them yell "Capture that girl." I looked forward and saw people staring at me. Suddenly tons of fire nation guards surrounded me and I had no way out. They grabbed me by the arms and I struggled trying to break free.

"Let go of me." I said angrily. I tried to get free but then looked at Zuko.

"Here Prince Zuko." one of the guards said handing me to Zuko.

"Thank you, guard." he said staring at me. As we walked back he grabbed the bracelet and ripped it off. The little beads went everywhere and he walked me up the plank to the ship.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh said walking over to us. "What happened?" He ignored his uncle and took me back to my cell. Now I'm here and I regret the entire thing. I just hope that I don't have to deal with him again.

Love,

Katara


End file.
